Sergeo the Tyranid Overlord
by MaloKen 17
Summary: Sergeo is a powerful Tyranid/Human hybrid who's name is known and feared by all life in the galaxy. Yet few know of his past. This is the recollection of Sergeo's early life and his road into darkness. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked my first fanfic, and of my favourite table top game **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer or any Gamesworkshop activities, though I wish. **

* * *

Chapter: Tyranid Overlord 

The sight was maddening to behold there were hundreds of thousands of Imperial Guard and Tyranid remains left lying in the dust, their carcasses scattering further than the eye could see, great war machines and tanks that had once served under the Emperor laid stripped, twisted and mangled into almost unrecognisable shapes. Even the Forge Worlds great battle fortress was breached and cleared out within only a week of siege.

Sergeo Winrey strode through the remains of the Battle fortress wall, outside the entrance were mountains of dead underlings, all which have been killed when the gates were finally breached.

The massive swarm of Tyranid monsters Sergeo had fought so long to form was at last complete. For over a century of conquest Sergeo Winry roamed from one Star System to the next assembling great broods of Tyranid to join his swarm and with each victory over a planet his army grows stronger and his goals come closer to fruition. Though originally human Sergeo had endured an unholy transformation twisting his Geno structure and turning him into a being neither human nor beast but not abomination either for he has become immortal and godlike, so powerful was he that even Space Marine Commanders have been slain by his hands.

Sergeo used his acquired Tyranid psychic powers control other Tyranid organisms even the great Dominatrix and the Hive Tyrants were at his command. With his knowledge of the Imperial worlds and the complete obedience of all his soldiers Sergeo overruns his enemies with well-planned strategies and critical strikes making his Hive Fleet one of the deadliest in the galaxy.

Sergeo looked down at the war torn plains and acknowledged that he achieves victory over yet another Imperial Guard planet, the once mighty Forge World Kolluxin, the iron gauntlet of the Manorith Legion has collapsed. For a years Sergeo has attack the Manorith Legion and countless of their worlds were devoured but as always Sergeo's thirst for revenge remains unquenched.

Sergeo took one last look at the plains as he gave order to all Tyranids to return to the Hive Ships, nothing seemed unusual to him his eyes had already grown accustomed to battlefield massacre, but then something caught his eyes and stopped him in his tracks. On what little patch of grass that wasn't destroyed grew a flower, the flower was plain and ordinary but it was the only beautiful thing Sergeo has seen since he began his great conquest. And for that instant Sergeo felt his past catch up to him the memory of his life before the Hive Fleet and happiness there once existed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors comments:** I'm sorry the first chapter didn't really fit in with the summary but this chapter should do some explaining for now. Once again, I do not own Warhammer.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**100 years earlier**

**The Rhyjen-Cell**

Deep within the Ultima Segmentum on the planet Dusk II a large research facility stood in the middle of the feral desert towering over the surrounding wasteland.

On the lowest level of the tall building young Sergeo Winrey stood in the observation room marveling at the ingenious bioengineering before him, the Rhyjen-Cell is a Chemical based compound created to make a new generation of superhuman warriors beings capable of surpassing the Space Marines in combat. However there are several illegal flaws with the Rhyjen-Cell, its compounds were actually extracted from the genes of Tyranid specimens. Hundreds of tests were done on animals and all proved successful so long as the surgeons remove all exposed Tyranid traits.

Old Doctor Alkorn Winrey was the founder of the Rhyjen project, many but due to fatal miscalculations the old man died in a terrible test failure resulting in a horrifying image that burned into the forefront of Sergeo's memory. Winrey's body could not tolerate the Tyranid gene and was mutated monstrously until it became a slave to the hive mind, drastic measures were taken to subdue that incident. Alkorn Winrey died at the age 69 but was succeeded by his young and talented grandson Sergeo Winrey.

Nothing could've prepared Sergeo for the events that are about to take place but fate had already compelled him to pack his documents and leave but it was too late. Suddenly his door was violently kicked open and a squad of storm troopers burst in all having auto rifles aimed at him. "Freeze heretic." They shouted. Sergeo already had a pistol in one hand and was reaching for his suitcase. "What is this? Do you have any idea who I am, how dare you point a gun at me!" Sergeo protested resenting the situation. Then what seemed to be the leader stepped forward to confront the shocked scientist. "Sergeo Winrey a report has confirmed that the sample Rhyjen-Cell you sent out had contained Tyranid DNA and other illegal alien compounds. To violate the commandment is treason." The sergeant barked. Sergeo had expected the Imperial guards would come for him if the flaws were discovered but was stunned none the less. "My intention and the intentions of my grandfather was to provide the Imperium with new warriors to lead, to achieve victory over all other races." Sergeo gave his rebuttal. The sergeant snorted in disgust and spat out. "You and your line of heretics no longer see faith in the Imperial Guards or the Space Marines so you turned to the aliens for their powers. To speak vainly of the Space Marines is an unforgivable sin."

Room fell silent for a moment, Sergeo was lost in time as the thought of all his hardship, the thought that his grandfather's sacrifice was meaningless. Sergeo could not allow such words from a lowly Storm Trooper Sergeant to go unpunished and so he broke the silence. "So you plan to kill me here." He said calmly. "Well if you want my blood you're gonna have to work for it!" Sergeo shouted and unexpectedly dropped a flash grenade from the sleeve of his lab-coat. The blinding flash stunned the Troopers for a moment and immediately the room was filled loud gunfire and Sergeo made quickly made his way towards the exit, but just as he finally reached the door a trio of loud bangs made their mark.

The alarm set off and the facility began its emergency lockdown shutters and iron doors sealed main exits everyone was trapped inside the laboratory and all hell broke loose. Sergeo staggered through the corridors one hand gripped on the suitcase and the other clutching his chest blood seeping endlessly from his wounds. "I can't die here…not like this." He thought. He finally the laboratory exit but the door refused to give way and now he fears the worst he was trapped in a laboratory with armed hostels. "There he is shoot him." A trooper yelled. Desperate and out of ideas Sergeo jumped to his right barely avoiding another volley of death, he quickly scrambling to his feet and entered the gamma and locked himself inside. "He's inside, hurry I want this door opened and you find a way to override the emergency system!" The sergeant yelled. Sergeo heard from inside, trapped, wounded and out of options Sergeo can feel death reaching out for him.

"Emperor do you also scorn my genius?" Said Sergeo. Dropping his head down he took one last look inside the suitcase there were documents, some notes and the prototype Rhyjen-Cell sample. Sergeo raised the test tube up to his eye level and saw his reflection, but just as all hope seemed to fade an idea crossed his mind to inject the alien compound into his own blood. The idea horrified him for a moment as the memory of his grandfather crossed his mind the day of the accident that turned Alkorn into a constantly mutating monster.

"No I won't end up like him I'm stronger, I've perfected the Rhyjen, I WILL be the first of its kind and I WILL be Godlike." Sergeo vowed.

Struggling to maintain consciousness Sergeo pumped the serum into a needle and injected it into his blood stream, then hit the switch to activate the radiation lights. With that the man was changed forever and the Troopers who arrived to hunt found themselves hunted down and slaughtered inside the laboratory nightmare.

* * *

Oooh a bit of underground lab horror there lol. Hope you enjoyed it and R&R please, thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scene of Nightmares

10:20pm (6hours after mass Science Facility Lockdown)

The thunderous booming of its plasma powered engines paled all beneath it as the mighty drop-ship descended from the night sky. Upon arriving at its destination fog lights were lit revealing the smoking ruins of the laboratory base the troopers gathered round for their final briefing. "Now listen men Squad blue alpha has disappeared during their purge on this very facility, their current status is unknown and inside the facility may still be hostile so everyone is to use extreme prejudice when investigating. Now move out!" The Sergeant ordered as the craft docked on the rooftop. Instinctively the men hopped out of the drop-ship carefully approached the building. "Have the lock down disabled and get these Emperor forsaken doors opened." Sergeant Valrek ordered." Within seconds the hacker removed the locks and the door opened automatically inside was pitched darkness, the squad swiftly yet cautiously made their way down the stair ways their torch lights piercing the darkness until at the last corner they arrived at the stillness of yet another closed door. "All the locks have been removed you should be able to just open it now." The hacker Fonn claimed. "Open it we'll cover you." Valrek ordered.

The squad took their positions the trooper at the front cautiously begin pushing the slide door open, the first inch gap revealed the room to be pitched black yet revealing an obvious smell of blood when the door was completely opened darkness concealing whatever horror that may await them. "Alright Fonn get the lights working again, Team A stay and guard the this entrance make sure nothing gets out alive, Team B will investigate ground level Team C and I will check the underground labs." Valrek ordered. Just as they were about to step in Fonn tapped into the facilities power generator, florescent lights flickered on bringing light to a grotesque and shocking spectacle, a storm trooper was pinned against the wall just two feet from where Hintil stood. Where his stomach use to be there was now a huge gash and fatal claw mark, the trooper's mouth was wide opened as were his eyes which were now fixed on staring Hintil in the face. In his horror the stunned guardsmen yelped and nearly even fired at the corpse. "Hold your fire men." Valrek immediately ordered. The rest of the group quickly stood motionless as all eyes were fixed on the ravaged corpse of the storm trooper. "Such power." Valrek commended noting the auto rifle twisted and bent into an almost unrecognisable shape. All the guardsmen knew the situation was extremely hostile but not in the sense of a possible mutation on the loose. "Begin sweep, you know what to expect." Valrek said grimly.

Stepping through a red gory marsh Sergeo found himself wandered through the unknown yet seemingly forever wasteland there was a stench of sulfur mixed with what he believed was burnt alien ichor. The landscape was the scene of the aftermath of a fierce and horrendous war red and littering the field with hundreds and thousands of fresh kills. The skies were also blood red with some black clouds. "Whatever did this must still be close by." Sergeo thought. "I better leave… hmm… but which way." Without any ideas the confused scientist walks blindly towards his unknown destination.

"Stay focussed team C they didn't commit suicide." Valrek instructed as he stepped through the pile of fallen storm troopers, doctors and nurses. Just when the group entered through a padded metal door one of the guardsmen in front fell and disappeared followed by a loud thud. The others quickly stopped and noticed a large hole in the ground it was ripped open 2 meters wide leading to the underground sewerage lines and the missing guardsmen. "Juk are you ok down there?" The sergeant yelled as the others pointed their torchlight's down at Juk. "Arrgh yes sir I'm ok." He groaned. A moment of relief came until Valrek's

COM link began buzzing. "Report." Valrek ordered. "Sir this is team B we have located the hanger room, the door it was ripped open by claws and one of the drop-ships is missing, a possible survivor maybe? Over." The COM link answered. The Sergeant looked puzzled for a moment. "Hmm could the same thing that ripped the hanger door open also made this…" the Sergeant was cut from his thoughts when a loud piercing roar filled the room. "That came from the sewers." Fonn pointed out. Juk was beginning to look scared. "Umm sir I'd like get out now." Juk ask. Valrek mumbled at the sound of his troop's cowardice then barked. "Have all rooms swept and cleared out by Team A, Team B and C will follow me and wipe the sewers."

For what must have felt like days of walking through the same field over and over again Sergeo felt he was going nowhere the horrible smell and grotesque scene was beginning to eat away his sanity. "Argh am I in hell is this where everyone goes once they've died?" Sergeo groaned as he continued walking. "At least let something interesting happen." Suddenly he heard a heavy thump on the ground behind him Sergeo turned to face a large wall of black smoke. Though he couldn't see through the wall there was a presence he could not ignore, then came another thump this time it felt closer for the thump was louder, then came another and another Sergeo could feel it drawing closer towards him. With fear building up taking away his nerves Sergeo went from taking large steps back to turn and run. The young Scientist's morale shattered into a million pieces when the figure emerged, though the blanket of smoke a 15 foot tall Hive Tyrant stomped through the smokes, Sergeo tried to sprint but was quickly surrounded by hundreds of lesser beasts there was no choice but to wait the inevitable. The hive Tryant with glowing red eyes it looked at the puny human trembling before it sneered and with a mighty roar it raised its enormous Bonesword and sent it down, but the nightmare was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again no i do not own Warhammer. But someday mwhahahaha.**

**Any ****Here it is Chapter 4 i know its been well over a month since i last updated but hey it sure beats a year lol. anyways i got it through and luckly half of chapter 5 is already done so it won't be long. **

******Also Ive set up an account on Deviantart where Ive posted a few of my drawings and sketches of Sergeo and my other Fictional characters. The link is located on the author profile page.**

Chapter 4

Unleashing mutant fury

The great beast towers over Sergeo covering the man in its shadows as it slowly draws nearer,. Sergeo looked around in desperation and realizes that it was impossible to escape, the hundreds of thousands of lesser beasts made themselves into the entire landscape, snarling and growling as Sergeo made eye contact with each of them, there was nothing to do but face the inevitable. The Hive Tyrant was now only a few feet from Sergeo and with its enormous bonesword raised high, the other beast grew anxious and their growls slowly turned to chants and grew louder and louder. Sergeo's heart skipped a beat when the monster bellowed in unspeakable fury, then the massive alien descended its blade towards the puny opponent, the last thing Sergeo saw was not the beast's attack but the fiery black cloud from behind the beast fueling it with a hate filled aura. It ended with a sickening splat and surely enough the nightmare was over. Though he'll soon realize that the reality will be far more frightening as he begins to stir and wakes up.

"Aww of all the nightmares I've ever had, that one was the worst." Sergeo thought to himself. He looked from left to right and he seems to be in some kind of a vehicle, there was an instrument panel in front of him and he was seated on the pilot's chair. "Damn I need get out of the lab more those Tyranids are _really_ starting to..." Sergeo thoughts were broken as he suddenly remembers the events that took place in the labs. "Whoa I've been shot." Sergeo shrieked. Looking down at his ripped blood-drenched shirt he gulped then slowly unbuttoned the rag and gently removed it, to his surprise there aren't any wounds, holes or even a scratch on his chest in fact he could have sworn this is the best condition ever. He had a six pack. "Ok they weren't there before?" He looked back at his shirt and noticed something else is different, there are rips allover, rips that appeared to have been caused by over expanding, and also there are at least half a dozen burn holes on the shirt. "What the hell? I don't remember being shot that many times!" Sergeo thought.

Sergeo was utterly confused. He begins thinking while he climbed his way out of the vehicle's cockpit, he popped his head and notices he is in the drop-ship that he must have unconsciously landed during the blackout.

The scene around him was really a marvelous sight, parked on top of the highest rock in the desert Sergeo could see that it's now dawn. "Hmm what happened back there how did I escape the Lockdown?." Sergeo thought

He looked at the ground and thought seriously about his apparent transformation, the Rhyjen-Cell he implanted into himself then the gamma radiation's to trigger the effects. "Well I do feel godlike right now ha ha ha." Sergeo chuckled but then he turned to his far right and caught a glimpse of the tip and edge of a Tyranid Scything Talon close to his back. Sergeo spun around to see what was behind him but it was gone, suddenly a giant Pterodactyl like creature swooped down out of the emptiness and slammed into the drop ship, Sergeo was knocked out of the cockpit and fell on the hard ground.

But surprisingly even having felt the wind knocked out of him the man simply stood up again. "Oww,. My day keeps getting better." Sergeo muttered then turned to face his opponent. The Pterodactyl returned descending with its razor talons stretched. "Lets see what the new me is made of."

Sergeo prepared to counter attack _with his hands_ as the dactyl swooped in but then unexpectedly Sergeo moved an unfamiliar muscle and felt a joint fling through the air. The Scything Talon struck the creature at the neck and plunged down its torso until it finally split the body in two, Sergeo watched the two separated pieces fall down the rocky cliffs, he had just defeated one of the planet's deadliest natural predators.

A brief sigh of relief, Sergeo had an extra pair of arms, sprouted from his back and were as like wings. In mid air he could do nothing only stares at the terrifying mutation the extra arms defied mammal biology both have exoskeleton limbs and fleshy joints for bending the last joint the end joint leads to a huge deadly scythed bone blade. This slight mutation worried Sergeo, he has absolutely no idea what to do "Argh what am I gonna do with these 'Scything Talons' I can't just sleep with these I should have them examined." He thought. "Nah I better stay away from that Lab those vultures could still be snooping around in there." He mumbled confused and frustrated.

Meanwhile

Team C the group of 6 made their way through the filth stained pipes, though it should take weeks to fully occupy such a maze of infinite tunnels, the creature they've been tracking had left them huge disastrous trail of carnage to follow leading them deep into the shadowy abyss. "Keep steady men. Remember team act with _extreme_ prejudice, if it's a monster or a heretic nerd, shoot it survivors will be shot _again_." Valrek ordered. They were soon slowed down when the water had reached their waists level and the growing darkness also raised issues but Valrek ordered for them to continue 'cautiously.' The wreckage's and punctured sewer pipes left behind gave the troopers an obvious idea that the apparition is incredibly strong and obviously deadly.

Then the unit's COM link received a message. "Sir Team A reports that all Storm Troopers are dead and accounted for however the body of Sergeant Balas is till yet to be found." Trooper Daol relayed. Valrak gave a short gruff. "Hmm…" Suddenly the screech of twisting metal echoed through the sewers causing all the troopers to tense. "Which direction did that come from?" Valrek asked but received no answers.

All was quiet until Valrek turned to face a startling discovery, they were one trooper short. The others realized as well. "Where'd Juk go!" Valrek demanded. Everyone stood their ground and looked backwards, Dink shun his long range flash light around, the place was empty until it pointed up revealing from a hundred meters away, what appears to be a pair of legs dangling down from the pipes. Dripping blood all over the floor his body wedged between two pipes. Valrek and his troops stood still and stunned for a moment then Valrek gave an order. "Go back and see if you can get him down." Without warning a loud monstrous roar pierced the silence causing everyone to squat bodies and chests in the water, but Dink who bravely but foolishly didn't get down was instantly snatched off his feet. Everyone could see the huge bloated claw pick up Dink and begins shaking him like a toy, the others and Valrek all watched in horror as "it" then crushed and mangled Dink alive then swung its massive left claw at Valrek..

The sergeant dodged the attack just in time to only receive a torn suit and a minor scratch on the stomach he was quickly pulled to his feet by his troops. The giant hulking creature continues to stomp forward the thing was hideous to look upon and massive towering the humans before it "Shoot it, don't hold back SHOOT THE DAMN THING!" Valrek ordered.

Sergeo's drop-ship sky rocketed through the clouds heading back towards the Lab. "No, I need to go back and examine these enhancements or at least gather my research documents and do it elsewhere." Sergeo declared. "And if those Storm Troopers get in my way, well at least I should be able to hold my own against them." Sergeo thought. The drop ship descending towards ground level and closing in on the lab entrance.

The sewers grew loud and lit with spazzing gunfire. Though the amount of shots the troopers fired and at point blank range should be enough to bring down a space marine the creature paid no heed to the attacks and continued to stomped towards the storm troopers showing no signs of slowing down. Maes stepped back and tripped over a pipe and fell into the murky water, as soon as Maes resurfaced the beast plucked him out of the water. The creature swung Maes around wildly then smashed him against the wall crushing the body outright. "Fall back and use rapid fire to bring it down!" Valrek yelled. Hesitantly releasing the trigger the rest of the troops switched to rapid fire allowing the monster a fracture of a second to breathe. Then Team C all on cue let out hundreds of las death, the creature stopped in its tracks and howled in pain. "It's working hurry and use the flamers!" Valrek commanded. Daol quickly readied the flame-thrower and sprayed fiery red death engulfing the monster, as quickly as it started the creature retreated. "Purge it unto oblivion, let the _only_ light it see be the light of our flamers!" Valrek roared.. The Sergeant and the remaining two troopers chased the monster quite literally hot on its trail.

The Facility was a slaughterhouse, Sergeo witnessed the aftermath for himself. "I didn't cause all this did I?" The young scientist could barely believe what he was seeing, all his staff and fellow collegues are dead as well as the troopers he had faced prior the blackout. "No there were other dangerous abominations that escaped they did it, I was at the hanger." Sergeo thought desperately. Then as he turned a corner Team A had expected him and fired away their las rounds, Sergeo jumped back barely avoiding the shots. "It's a heretic killed him." They yelled. Sergeo popped his head out to see but the squad continued firing as some as they saw him again. "So there are survivors after all, good time for some answers." Sergeo huffed. He looked up and saw a ventilation shaft then grinned.

The team continued the chase, turning corners not noticing their masks preventing them from smelling the foul odor that hangs thick in the air. The creature is finally backed into a corner and Valrek's team smiles ready for the kill, Valrak however begins to notice an odd smell leaking in through the rip in his suit, Valrek looked to the pipes and his eyes widened. "Back to the Warp with you, SCUM." Daol Shouted. Valrek tried to call out to stop his trooper. "Daol NO!." Too late the flames lit the gas filled room, in the moment Valrek dived into the water the explosion obliterated Daol, the other trooper and demolished the tunnels scattering debris everywhere Varek himself is sent by the force hurling into some unknown direction. There was a light vibration in the lab. "What was that?" A member of Team A asked. He received a shrug.

Out of the murky waters the living nightmare resurfaces, it turns its head from side to side recollecting its surroundings, sensing movements on the ground above the creature begins to head towards the lab.

end of chapter 4

**OOhh, now there are two of them on the loose, both mutants displayed some kickass action there. Thnx for reading please review**


	5. Chapter 5 Return to Judgement

Chapter 5

Return to Judgment

The corridor was showering with burning crimson death there were four soldiers, Team A are showing no mercy for their latest threat. "I'm gonna use a grenade. Fire in the hole!" Yelled Hyrnes the team leader. Then he immediately pulls the grenade pin and hurled the other part into the attacker's cover. The explosion rocked the building and sent all kinds of stationery flying about. Slowly the smoke cleared and everyone eventually regained their hearing but instead of silence there was a disturbing chorus of inhuman screeches and rattling throughout the complex.

For a while everyone grew puzzled even Sergeo who is in hiding was made uneasy. Hyrnes put his finger on the radio and made his report. "This is Hyrnes to Valrek we've engaged a heretic and have proceeded to neutralize it…Also we believe there may be other threatening life forms running about. Valrek? Valrek?" Hyrnes was annoyed when he received no response. "Screw him, let's get this finished." Hyrnes ordered. The Troopers finally returned to their senses the team moved in around the corner to check on their Primary foe.

The affected area was a mess, the damaged fluorescent lights flickered lazily barely revealing the carnage left by the grenade, rubble wall chunks and furniture littered the floorings showered by leaking water from the puncture pipe lines. Yet even with such a small chance of escape Sergeo was nowhere to be found. "Where'd he go?!" The hallway was empty as though the enemy was complete obliterated. "Dammit he must have ran off. Go check the….hmm." The team leader stopped when he noticed the ventilation shaft was intently opened. "Never mind, just make me a ladder and point your guns up." Hyrnes instructed.

***

The murky ruins of the sewers seemed unnaturally still even after suffering a catastrophic explosion. Then abruptly a few air bubbles reached the surface then suddenly a figure quickly emerged shattering the once flat surface.

***

The group leader of Team A approached the messy pile of furnitures and began to climb the flimsy stack. "Watch yourself Hyrnes." One of the troopers warned. Hyrnes made a grunt then poked his head into the vents, the side he was facing was empty.

The hall was still dark and all guns were aimed at the ceiling when abruptly a small oval shaped object dropped form the stack and rolled onto the floor, the troopers only had a split second before they realized what it was. "Grenade!" The object lit the dark room with a blinding flash causing confusion among the men then suddenly Jom was smacked in the face by a metal sheet door instantly knocking him out cold. "What's going on down there!" Hyrnes yelled. Sergeo emerged out of a locker among the stack pile, the alien turned and thrust kicked Marcus sending the second trooper fifteen feet across the hallway. The last Trooper quickly aimed his gun at Sergeo and managed to score a few bursts on the mutant, Sergeo in his defense raised his right Scything talon and hacked down splitting the gun in two then he picked up the terrified third trooper and held him at eye level. "That hurt." Sergeo whispered. The Trooper gulped then Sergeo pushed him hard against the stack causing Hyrnes to slip and nearly fall. "Alright time for some answers, who are you and what the HELL happened to my lab!" Sergeo yelled. The trooper hesitated but answered. "I donno you tell us. We came to investigate and this is how we found.." The trooper said. Sergeo looked down at the pathetic human before him. "Huh where's a Commissar when you need one." Sergeo muttered.

While all the events were taking place below, Hyrnes found himself staring into a pair of red glows from the distance inside the ventilation shaft, the glows slowly grew brighter and larger by the second until it became evident that the glows were alive. Below the two glows was a row of jagged teeth then its body became visible the animal approaching was about the size of a large feral cat it also bore many recognizable Tyranid traits. "Oh damn, Hey you guys I need assistance." No response. "Urgh! I'm stuck I can't reach my gun, SHOOT THE CEILING DAM…" Before Hyrnes could finish Sergeo took hold of his leg and yanked the leader out of the shaft. Hyrnes fell onto the floor and landed on his back with a loud thud. Without a moment's pause the creature lunge out from the vents and latched itself onto Sergeo's left shoulder it sunk its fangs into Sergeo's flesh and bit deep, Sergeo fell on the ground and roared in pain. But the scientist did not yield to his attacker instead he climbed to his feet to show he could withstand the pain, then with both hands Sergeo ripped the imp off his bloodied shoulder.

Holding the pest by the throat with one hand Sergeo slowly choked the air out of it then skewered the imp with his two scything talons then severed it's body in two spilling alien ichor all over the floor adding more to the already bloodied laboratory.

***

Heavy panting and sloppy footsteps echoed throughout the stairway every step he took gave his location away but it didn't matter there was something that had to be done. The figure finally reached floor he desired and made his way towards the main control room with no good intentions in mind.

***

"Uh just another rodent, bwahahaha that's two victories and zero defeats so far." Sergeo laughed. "Oh don't bet on it, freak." Hyrnes spoke ruining the moment. Sergeo stopped laughing and turned around and there he was seeing Team A with all their guns aimed at him. "Oh _come on_! I just saved your life, killed the rat and spared the chicken!" Sergeo said eyeing at the trooper he had pinned down earlier. "It doesn't matter, you are an abomination there for you must die." Hyrnes replied. "Ptf, you haven't seen any thing yet, there are dozens of bio specimens in this lab bigger ones too surely you don't think that little rat killed everybod…" Sergeo paused sensing an extra presence. "You better save your ammo, you're gonna need it against something less negotiable." Sergeo finished. Hyrnes just spat his disgust on the floor. "Negotiating with you is utterly out of the question we've wasted enough time with you already now everyone take aim and…" "HOLY CRAP!" A trooper loudly interrupted followed by a series of burst fire. The shots illuminated the dark corridor with flashes of crimson light revealing a fiendish monstrosity. "What the hell is that thing." Jom screamed. "Now that, looks more like it." Sergeo answered. The beast stood on both legs 7 foot tall with a reptilian face baring fanged filled maw with long scaly arms, there were especially some obvious Tyranid traits the creature bore two scything talons for arms and walked on hooves. "KILL IT!" Hyrnes yelled.

Fire and las collided with the Croconid the short ordeal ended with a horrific scream and the grotesque beast collapsed in a bloody heap leaving the troopers huffing. "Check your ammo men I got a feeling there's gonna be more of them." Hyrnes warned at the same time reloading his las pistol. "Speaking of which." Hyrnes quickly turned to point his gun at an empty wall. "What! He's gone? Argh forget him we got ourselves to worry about." Hyrnes grunted.

Sergeo raced through the unfamiliar halls, the building that was once his workplace, his study and his home is now left a slaughterhouse, nothing seemed recognizable everywhere was the same, Sergeo wasn't even sure if he was running in the right direction. "_Damn_ and to think I use to live here, I better not stay here long now where did I leave my suitcase with all the notes and serum samples?" He thought. Then the lights gave in and red emergency lights illuminated the ruins. "Huh well _that_ was helpful." Sergeo grumble sarcastically. "Hey what's going on with the lights?" Hyrnes yelled.

Suddenly an ear ringing siren was sound along with the flashing of the yellow emergency lights the annoyance ensuring the alert is heard by all. "Warning…warning the self destruct sequence has been activated this sequence cannot be aborted, all personnel please evacuate." The feminine voice of the building's central computer announced.

Sergeo just stood dumbstruck with his mouth gapping. "As if I didn't enough to worry about already." He groaned. Sergeo then heard some squishy footsteps approaching followed by hissing and savage growling, Sergeo looked ahead and found its source the croconid slowly approached, the red backup lights and the yellow flashes gave the creature a terrifying entrance. Sergeo could do nothing but watch as it opened it's slimy maw, then in an instant the Croconid went into frenzy and threw itself toward Sergeo. "The universe keeps finding new ways to disappoint me." Was all Sergeo said. As he quickly drew his talons and went into a fighting stance.

"I cannot allow anything to survive, all must be cleansed all must be…PURGED!" Valrek yelled his hands still over the self destruct control panel.

**Wow Sergeo loves using flash bangs, thank you for your patience**


End file.
